Submit to Me
by plumcake15
Summary: Smut Warning - it is rated M for a reason! One Shot.


I wrote this piece with two characters in mind, but I have deliberately left out their names. I decided to leave it open to interpretation. This fic carries a serious smut warning. It is rated M for a reason!

* * *

In the dim light of the evening she knelt beside the bed, her hair in a neat plait down her back as she had been instructed, her hands positioned behind her gripping her heels tightly. Her breasts rose and fell as she took slow deep breaths, trying desperately to calm herself to quell the nerves that rose within her. She felt exposed, vulnerable. These were not feelings that sat well with her, she was used to being in control.

– x –

" _You want me to what?" she screeched in horror rising to her feet. She spun her head round looking at him in total disbelief, why was he asking this, was their slow soft love making not enough for him._

" _Give me complete control. Submit to me."_

" _But I don't understand…" she searched his face desperately trying to understand._

 _He tried to find the words to explain himself, the reason why this made his heart race, why thoughts of her naked as his feet sent him into overdrive. Slowly he rose to his feet, gently holding her hand in his as his other reached for her cheek. His gentle touch freezing her to the spot as their lips met. "Just one night… please." He uttered as he pulled away from her plump lips._

 _It was several hours later before they made their way to bed. An agreement in place between them, the rules set. One night, where she would give herself totally to him, allow him to control her completely._

– x –

The creak of the floor board at the top of the stairs gave signal that he was near. She cast her eyes downwards to the floor remembering the rules.

The air in the room shifted as he entered. She felt him walk towards her, catching only a glimpse of his bare feet as he rounded behind her. It felt like his eyes were burning holes in her naked body as he watched her. The sound of their breathing filled the room, his breath quickening in his chest. It was everything he'd imagined, her submitting to him, following his commands exactly. He drank in the sight, his manhood growing firmer within his pants.

It was several minutes before he spoke. "Good girl." His voice was firmer than normal and as the words left his lips her pulse quickened, goose bumps covering her pale skin. She hadn't expected to have this reaction. "Do you remember your safe word?" The question was simple, but it took a moment for her to respond. She nodded softly, uttering a quiet yes as she did.

Suddenly the mood changed, the yank to her hair startling her. Her breath catching in her chest as he spat through gritted teeth. "Yes, what?" She'd never heard such displeasure in his voice.

Trepidation rose within her, her eyes darting trying desperately to find his. Her search failed and as she felt his grip tighten on her hair she stuttered. "Sir. Yes, sir."

He loosened his grip, moving his hand down to the milky white flesh of her behind. "Better." he swotted at her backside, causing her to jump slightly. "Up," he commanded.

He was enjoying this far too much she thought as she rose slowly to her feet allowing him for the first time to see her entirely naked frame. She faltered for a moment before standing with confidence before him. He groaned moving to be stood before her as his hands tracing her body, running up from the curves of her hips towards her breasts. As his hands slowed over her nipples he felt them erect beneath his touch. Dipping his head, he nipped at them lightly causing her to shudder in delight. His touch suddenly left her body. She broke the rules, her eyes following him as he walked across the room, her glance quickly returning to the floor as he turned to make his way back to her.

Before she knew what was happening her hands were bound tightly behind her, her body jolted backwards towards the bed with force as his hands made light work of squeezing her nipples tight. The sensation was unfamiliar as the cool metal clamps pinched tightly causing a gasp from deep within her. A smirk appears on his lips at what it was doing to her. The flick of his fingers against the clamps caused her to call out. "Urgh… no… stop" he laughed softly as he did it again. Her again pleading with him to stop his attack on her sensitive breasts. His uninvited fingers slipped between her thighs into her folds, retrieving what they required before leaving as fast as they came. Elation evident in his voice as he lifted his dripping fingers to her lips, forcing her to taste herself. "But you don't really want me to, do you?"

The primal grunt coming from her caused a throaty laugh from him. "I didn't think so." With that his hand slipped back between her thighs, finding her dripping centre. The gasps now escaping the lips of the woman beneath him spurred him on. Losing his trousers he forced her legs apart as he thrust deep within her losing himself within her walls.

His primitive urges overtook him as he thrust deeper and deeper into her, his hands moving between her hips and bum as he angled her to allow him deeper access. His thrusts grew faster as he began to build to his climax. He could feel her beginning to tighten around his firm manhood. "Not yet. Wait until I say you can." He grunted into her ear, ensuring she knew he was still in control. But it was too late, the sensations suddenly overcame her, her back arched against him as her walls contracted around him. She was helpless to resist as her body began to convulse against him, screaming his name, as she gave in to the pleasurable tide that washed over her. With one final thrust he too was pushed over the edge finding his release. His body collapsed onto hers as he caught his breath.

Moments later he found his composure. Leaning up above her. "You came without my permission. For that I'm going to take you over my knee. Up." The venom in his voice was unfamiliar to her, she was snapped back to reality as he moved releasing her from his grasp. Wearily she rose from the bed, waiting for his command before moving again. Her breath quickened in her chest once more, she hadn't meant to disobey him, but she'd been helpless against the pleasure he had given her. Her eyes focused on a mark on the wall ahead as she prepared herself for what was to come, and she was pulled across his lap. She could feel his manhood firming once again beneath her as his hand came to rest of her bare backside.

"Ten thrashes. I want you to count them." He commanded as his hand gently kneaded the flesh of her backside. He saw her nodding slightly before he lifted his hand for the first time. She squeezed her eyes shut as his hand left her skin. It came down with an almighty whack. She jolted forward on his lap, her eyes flying open at the new sensation her body felt. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. His words caught her attention once more, "Count or I start again."

"Sorry, sir. One." She squeaked out. Preparing herself for the impact again as she felt his hand leave her body. The stinging intensified as his hand met her cheeks once more. "Two."

By number nine the searing pain she felt as his hand made contact with her bum once more was intense. His thrashes had gotten harder and harder each time they came. Her flesh now bright red and stinging violently. She yelped out the number, pain was overtaking the pleasure now.

As his hand met her backside for the final time her body fell limp against him, a breathy ten reaching his ears telling him she could take no more. Carefully he leant over her, reaching for the bottle on the side of the bed. Taking the lotion in his hand he gently massaged it into her burning flesh, soothing the sensations she was feeling. Her breathing gradually started to slow, her heart rate returning to normal at his once kinder touch.

Once he was satisfied he'd soothed her sufficiently he lifted her gently onto the bed, careful to position her in such a way that her backside did not make contact with the mattress. He carefully wrapped the covers around her body, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Rest now my darling," his words were so soft now a contrast for those spoken just minutes earlier, "I love you." She smiled softly up at him in return, unable to formulate words as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

Her body completely spent.


End file.
